


With Winter comes her wrath.

by Kulturschatze (Lolahct)



Series: From the Dragon's wife to the Lady wolf [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Elia is a boss, Elia knows how politic works, F/F, F/M, M/M, prepare your asses Lannisters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2018-12-10 07:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11687316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolahct/pseuds/Kulturschatze
Summary: Elia finally plays the Game of thrones.





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language ,so sorry for the mistakes !

« The usurper is dead »

Elia did not even tried to hide her smirk,It was so genuine.She had waited for years to see some justice come to Robert Baratheon and now the fat oaf was dead and buried.Of course Elia dreamed that the one who did the deed  would have been one of her sons or Oberyn , a slow and painful death, but it was a boar.

 

_Funny how irony works, huh ?_

 

She sat peacefully near the fire,her babe Rickon’s soft snores appeased her mind and she let herself closing her eyes,thinking about her most pleasant memories, such as the day she first held Rhaenys in her arms,feeling her warmth against her chest,running her hand through her baby’s black hair,looking into those perfect violet eyes and wondering if there was most valuable gift in the world.

 

_The day I first held Robb was indeed as special I must say…_

 

« Elia ? » she smiled,Arthur’s dornish accent sounded like music to her ears.

« Yes ? » she turned  her head toward him,trying to not disturb Rickon’s sleep.

Arthur was her shadow whenever she went,like it had been when she married Rhaegar, in a way she liked to think that he first joined the kingsguard to keep an eye on her and Ashara as they knew each other from the days they were running naked and free in the Water Gardens as children,maybe it was the truth,maybe not.But here he was,the Sword of the morning, protecting the lady of Winterfell who was born a Martell and a widowed Targaryen crown princess.

 

_How odd is it ?_

 

Arthur cleared his throat and looked at her painfully,his purple eyes burning with anger. « a raven came from Kingslanding,soon after the news of the Usurper’s death… »

 

_Dark winds,dark words.Sansa and Arya were in kingslanding…and Ned. Ned.No please no not again._

 

« Lord Stark was arrested for treason,all the members of the household were slaughtered ,even the septa… there is no news of Sansa and Arya.I am so sorry Elia I should have go with them -» he was interrupted by his sister who furiously and soundly entered the room.

« JORY THEY KILLED JORY ! » her screams woke Rickon who snapped his eyes open and Shaggydog looked around distressed.

Bran appeared in the doorframe,her baby boy looked so pained « How would someone ever want to hurt Jory ? »

Elia’s heart began to race.What was happening ? How could this happen ? Where were Arya and Sansa ?

 

_Oh my girls,my sweet girls I don’t want you to know the fate of your sister and brother no,no please I don’t want it to happen again…And Ned ..oh Ned our babes our poor babes where are they ? What have they done to you my wolf?_

 

She felt her eyes watering and her hands began to shake.

 

_Lannister.Lannister’s work once again._

 

« Arthur please send a raven to Doran,ask him to send Oberyn here I need him,please »

The former kingsguard quickly nodded and left the room in a hury.His sister was trembling from anger and grief, near the window.

« They took my Jory,my joy.My daughter’s father,why did they do that ? How could Meriah grow up happily without her father ? »

« Mama what is happening ? » « Mama please tell me I’m scared ! » Rickon and Ban’s voices rang in her ears but she found herself unable to answer,overhelmed by the recent events.

She stand up abruptly and made her way through the keep,no one dared to speak to her and she found herself heading to the main hall,where she heard Robb’s voice.

« -Treason ? Sansa wrote this ? » Elia was as atonished and consternated as him.

Luwin answered him somberly.« It is your sister’s hand but the queen’s words »

 

_Of course it is._

 

« They summon you to Kingslanding to swear fealthy to the new king »

« Joffrey put my father in chain and now he wants his ass kissed ? » Her fury seemed almost childish comparing to her son’s.

« It is a royal command my lord. » The old maester’s eyes were full of sorrow. « I you refused to obey -»

« I won’t refuse. » Robb give the piece of paper back to Luwin. « His grace commands me to go to Kingslanding,I go to Kingslanding.But not alone. » He met her stare and nodded. « Call the banners. »

She saw Theon’s pleased smirk and Jon’s alarmed face and found herself shivering at her son’s cold tone.

« All of them my lord ? »

« They all swore to defend my father have they not ? »

« They have. »

« Now it’s time to see what their words are worth. »

The maester tried to hide his proud smirk and bowed his head in respect as Robb sat slowly back in his seat.Theon looked at him,

« Are you afraid ? »

The heir of Winterfell showed his trembling hand. « I must be.. »

 

_Good._

 

« Good. » Theon’s words echoed hers.

« Why is that good ? »

« Means you’re not stupid. » her ward replied,grinning,visibly pleased.

Elia approached the table and put a protective hand on Jon’s shoulder.The boys looked at her,like children waiting for their mother to tell them what to do.She smiled proudly.

« And now mother,what are we going to do ? »

They all glanced at Jon,who seemed even more panicked then before.

« Now ? Now we are going to give those seven kingdoms back to the true king. »


	2. A sense of Doom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon is not particulary pleased.
> 
>  
> 
> (Jon Snow POV)

It’s been _years_ since his uncle and his aunt revealed to him the truth about his birth, and yet he still couldn’t feel at ease with it.All he knew was that he was a Snow,who was born a Targaryen but felt himself a Stark.

 

_Many are those who dream to share the blood of the dragon,and here I am,wishing that my true father was a Stark._

 

His uncle’s wife, princess Elia of Dorne, was more a mother to him than his true one would ever be,and Jon wondered if in the afterlife he could bring himself to love Lyanna Stark.On the other hand, he knew that he could never feel anything different than anger and resentment toward Rhaegar Targaryen. How could he not ? The man caused a war to see him born,a girl to be exact,Visenya he would have been called as Elia said, and caused the death of his own children,Jon’s only siblings and torn the kingdoms and the Targaryen’s dynasty to pieces.

To be honest,Jon found himself glad to not share physical traits with his father,well he shared some « moods » with him as his aunt once told him.

_« You are a dramatic one Jon-Jon,oh do not look at me like that boy,I see you when you   look in the distance like a depressing poet .Rhaegar was born a dramatic and live and died as one. You both share that sense of doom you know ? Lucky that you are not always that broody, huh ? Otherwise I don’t know if I could live without slapping the Rhaegarness out of you every damn days  »_

He had laughed at that and thought that the dornish princess was without any doubt one of the most important person in his heart.His uncle Eddard was one of them too, he always called him father even in private where he should call him uncle. No Rhaegar and Lyanna were his father and mother, but Ned and Elia were his papa and mama. Even Elia’s family considered him as one of them,prince Doran always sent him presents for his namedays or else,Arianne was his first kiss,Quentyn was his favorite reading-mate, prince Oberyn always had a wink or a bawdy joke for him,the sand snakes were all but friendly and affectionate toward him,Ellaria’s hugs smelled of honey and lemons and Trystane’s letters were his favorite as he always put a lot of details in them. Jon loved details,he loved to be able to imaginate the scenes in his head as he read them like when he listened to Old nan’s stories,Bran was much like him when it came to that,as was Arya.

Rhaenys,Aegon,Robb,Sansa,Arya,Bran,Rickon… all were his siblings for him and he loved them equally even if he never met his _true_ ones.And now Sansa and Arya were in the same place where Rhaenys and Aegon suffered gruesome deaths at the hands of the Lannisters, and both girls risked the same.

 

_I will not allow that.Never.Mama will never allow it too,no one will.Arthur and Oberyn would rather sack the Red Keep themselves rather than leave them to die._

 

Jon never saw Robb and Theon in such a rage,and he would never had dreamed to know such anger too.

Eddard Stark,Sansa Stark,Arya Stark all declared traitors to the crown.But how ? Papa was always cautious and the girls would never talk to a Lannister or Baratheon or one of their loyalists,mama taught them well.The usurper’s son was a vicious little brat and his mother was a proud bitch.The kingslayer was following his sister’s order like a puppy and the imp was a strange man.In fact Tyrion Lannister was the only Lannister Elia and Jon ever found sympathic, even if Elia seemed quite friendly with the queen’s twin brother.

 

_« Lannisters…The Lannisters are not to be trusted,never.Sansa,never look up at the queen like a role model is that clear ? And Arya, try not to attrack attention to you in the capital,better be discreet.If you ever have something personal to know, better ask a Spider. »_

 

The lady of Winterfell’s lessons were regular and yet strict, « the rules of the great game » as she called it, Bran,Meriah,Lewyn and Rickon were still quite young and did not paid truly attention,whereas Robb,Theon,the girls and Jon himself always listened to her devotly,after all the war to put him on his throne was soon to happen…

Sooner than they thought to be honest.Robb called the banners four days ago and the Cerwyns were to arrive in an instant.Jon found himself waiting for his childhood friend, the heir of castle Cerwyn,Cley and his lord father. He looked around and saw Lady and Shaggydog running after little Rickon and wondered if the fact that his uncle sent back Sansa’s and Arya’s wolves back home was a good idea.

 

_How could the girls be safe ? They know how to use a dagger and Arya has Neddle but still…  « The Lannister woman will never have their furs » papa said in his letter._

 

Theon stand beside him,ever so smirking and Robb went next to his mother and brothers, waiting patiently, he even saw that Bran was still limping on his right leg and his broken arm seemed to hurt badly because of his fall.

 

_Was it truly a fall ? Mama said otherwise,as do I._

 

1300.1300 was the number of men House Cerwyn was able to bring in such a short time , his aunt did not seemed bothered but Jon began to pray to all the gods he knew for the other northern houses to be able to bring more than a thousand men each,or else they would never free his family and began the plan.

 

_Are we truly ready for the war ?..._

 

_♦_

« For thirty years I’ve made corpses from men,boy ! I’m the man you need to lead the vanguard. »

The Greatjon’s voice was still as boisterous as he remembered,and he saw Robb bowing his head lightly.

« I thank you lord Umber but lord Glover will lead the Van. »

« The bloody wall will melt before an Umber marches behind a Glover ! I’m the man who will lead the Vanguard or I’ll take my men and march them home. »

Elia turned her head to her son and waited for his answer.

 

_She thinks it is your moment.It is now that you prove yourself brother,do not waste it !_

 

Robb seemed to think that too as he began to slowly stand up,staring at the lord of Last Hearth. « You are welcome do to so lord Umber,but when I am done with the Lannisters,I’ll march back North,root you out of your keep and hang you for an oathbreaker. »

Everyone tensed immediatly and Bran looked quite distressed.

« OATHBREAKER IS IT ? I’ll not sit here and swallow insults from a boy so green he pisses grass ! »  The giant of a man put is hand on the pommel of his huge sword and Theon,Jon and Elia were the first to react as they stand up abruptly and prepared to defend Robb.But they weren’t quick enough as Grey wind jump on the table and threw himself on his master’s oppenent, choping off two of his fingers.

Robb did not even seemed bothered and kept a cold face as he adressed him again. « My lord father always taught me it was death to bare steel against your liege lord.But doubtless,the Greatjon only meant to cut my meat for me. »

« Your meat ?... » The Greatjon huffed and looked around,showing his bloodied hand to Robb   «  is bloody tough ! »

Everyone started to laugh and Jon found himself drew a relaxed breath he didn’t knew he held.Elia shook her head and giggled as Bran and Rickon didn’t knew how to react and looked around like lost puppies.

 

_Gods,who the fuck are these people ?_

_♦_

 

« My beloved nephews ! »

« Uncle Oberyn ! You came ! »

Robb hugged him and laughed while Jon and his little brothers waited their turns.

« Of course I came ! It’s time boys,time for your swords to taste Lannister’s blood -» His sister interrupted him by slapping the back of his head lightly.

« Oby,do not talk of such think in front of my babes » she gestured at Rickon and Bran who seemed to much interested in Obara’s spear rather than in their conversation.

« Sweet sister your babes will soon be men,like these three here »

Robb,Theon and Jon shared a smirk and went to welcome Ellaria Sand and her daughter.Lady Lance was almost a woman now and even if she shared the same name as her aunt,she did not really inherited of her grace and courtesies but Jon liked her noneless,to be fair Elia Sand and her sisters Sarella and Tyene were probably his favorite Sand snakes as they shared his dreamy nature.On the other hand Obara and Nymeria were always those who challenge him and his brother for a fight,and Obella,Dorea and Loreza were too busy playing with Sansa,Arya,Bran and Rickon’s nerves during their plays.

But for this time Oberyn only brought Ellaria,Obara,Tyene,Nymeria and Elia with him,leaving his youngest daughters at the Water Gardens,in safety.His aunt planned to send the boys there too but there must always be a Stark in Winterfell.Ellaria was to remain at Winterfell with her daughter,Ashara,Meriah,Lewyn,Bran and Rickon,until aunt Elia decided to come back as she wanted to be at Robb’s side for their first battle at least,to make sure that everything would be alright.

Jon understand her and was quite happy to have her by their side but he was incredibly worried,what if the Lannisters made her their principal target ? To make the North and Dorne bend the knee ?

 

_We will rather die than kiss a Lannister’s ass._

 

They were to depart to following day,waiting for the Dornish army to discretly moving North aboard the Iron fleet,thanks to Theon.The fact that Theon became the Lord paramount of the Iron Islands following the death of his father Balon Greyjoy three years ago,was truly a blessing as,thanks to aunt Elia’s pressures to make Theon visit his home at least twice a year and make himself loved and respected by his people,Theon was now devoted to Jon’s claim and to the North’s cause and was more than angered by Ned Stark’s arrest,a man he considered as his father like he loved Elia as a mother, and the treatment of Sansa and Arya.

No words about the situation in the capital reached them since the raven that brought the demand of fealthy from the boy king,but rumors were heard.Rumors about the legitimacy of the usuper’s children,according to the rumors they were in fact the result of the incestual relationship between the queen and her twin brother.Jon gave more than enough credits to these rumors as he had always found it odd that none of the children shared at least a ressemblance to their « father » the king.

Robb once said that it was maybe because of that,that the Lannisters killed the former hand Jon Arryn and arrested their father,maybe both men discovered the truth.If that so, the truth will soon be revealed.Jon could not wait until their secret allies made their way to their side but they had to wait for now.The Riverlands,which were sadly in their way to go North, were being burned and sacked by the Westerland’s armies which attempted to do the same to the Stark’s lands.

 

_Fools,fools all of you._

_« Winter is coming,and we will remain unbowed,unbent,unbroken. »_

These were his aunt words,and he never found something that make his heart swell with pride as much as these words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's shorter than I thought :( but the following chapter will be publish in a few days !


	3. A pit of snakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sansa's Pov,Ned's Pov,Arya's Pov)

Sansa looked at the queen and wondered how such a beautiful woman could countain such meaness.

 

_Mama is gorgeous too,but she is the sweetest person I ever known._

 

Cersei tried to talk to her about the crownprince,promising her that he was gallant,courteous and loving,that if she was to be his queen she would be loved and all the knights would crown her their queen of love and beauty and all the ladies would be her dearest friends.But Sansa knew better now. Once she dreamed of chevalry and tourney and songs but Mama told her.She told her of the capital,of the court,of the Lannisters,of the Game that was played here, and Sansa wanted to go home with Arya and papa as soon as she could and spend time with her long time bethroned,Harrion Karstark.But the Lions betrayed them,and now they were trapped and alone, all looked at her, laughing, and she swore to herself that one day the wolf will laugh at the lion.

When she stared at the Iron throne,she dreamed of Jon sitting on it,Ghost at his feet,looking regal with her mother standing at his side,smirking at a bowed Tywin Lannister. And the thought made Sansa feeling proud and brave.

 

_We are not defeated,we will win._

 

Arya was nowhere to be seen since the Stark’s household was slaughtered, and she didn’t know how to feel about that.

 

_If Arya was dead,Joffrey would be too happy to told me._

 

If she closed her eyes,she could figure the queen and Joffrey’s smirks as they looked at Arya and father’s bodies, like the usuper and Tywin Lannister once smiled at Rhaenys and Aegon’s remains.She shook her head.

Sansa felt the eyes of the court on her,wherever she went,except in the Godswood.

 

_It is my place.The old gods are watching me.Are they proud of me ?  I do not bow to the lions,they will not break me.The blood of the First Men,the Andals,the Rhoynars and the Valyrians run through my veins. I can hear you roar,Lannisters, but you will watch me remain unbowed,unbent,unbroken when the winds of winter will freeze you to death._

 

She was praying in the Godswood after her supper when a hand found her shoulder,and she froze.

« My lady ? Please forgive for such an intrusion but a boat is waiting for you,you must hurry now. » Varys’ voice was low and pleading.

She turned to face him and asked,hopeful. « A boat ? And my father and Arya ? And my belongings ? »

The Spider took her elbow and they began to walk toward a place she never saw.She stopped and began to felt quite unsure.

« Do not worry my lady,I know your mother for twenty years now,I would never dare to hurt one of her beloved children.And your sister is safe on the boat,she is waiting for you,with your belongings. »

She nodded and told herself that nothing would worse than living in this pit of snakes so she followed him in the dark.The path was quite dangerous and the moon’s light was not helping,she could barely make the difference between the sea and where she walked. She almost fell but lord Varys hold her strongly and she thanked him,hoping that it was not a trap,not one of Joffrey’s little game to give her false hope and enjoying her pain.

« San !! » Her sister voice immediately warmed her heart and she hugged her fiercely.

« Arry ! Where were you ? Seven hells, I was so worried ! What happened to your hair ? »

« Nothing,Yoren tried to disguise me as a boy until we left the city but one of Varys’ little birds found me and brought me here. » She turned to gesture to the young man standing near her « And this is Gendry,he was sent to the Wall but he helped me and he is not as annoying as I thought so I took him with me,Mikken will be happy to have some help at the forge don’t you think ? »

Sansa shook her head and smirked. « Yes yes he will be happy,Arry. »

She studied the boy discreetly and was atonished to see how much he looked like the usuper.

 

_More than his « own children »,how funny._

 

Arya took her hand and murmured. « San,where are we going ? Is papa coming with us? »

Sansa had no idea and shrugged to show that she didn’t know either.The fact that their father was in one of the black cells made his escape really difficult,no doubts the Lannisters posted a great amount of guards in the area.

 

_Someone will come and save him.I know it.A lot of people are loyal to my parents._

 

_But would they come in time ? What if the boy-king already sent assassin’s to kill papa as he already knows that I escaped ?_

 

Fear began to grow in her belly and her hands were trembling.

 

_How could someone ever believe papa to be capable of treason ? He is the most honorable man I know,that’s why he saved mama all these years ago. They all betrayed him,and they will pay for this._

 

She stayed silent for almost an hour,lost in her thoughts,watching as Arya showed some water dance mouvements she learned,with Neddle, to Gendry, and she finally understood what Syrio Forel taught her little sister during these lessons.

 

_Of course I should have known that Arya and proper dance did not come nicely together._

 

She was as gracious with her Neddle as Sansa was with hers and Sansa’s heart swell with love  at the sight of her baby sister’s happiness.

 

_She is no proper lady,but who am I to judge someone’s nature ?_

 

« By the bloody gods Gendry we know each other for less than five days and you’re already such a pain in the ass !! »

« M’lady -»

« ARYA !! If mama hear you say such things when we come home you’ll be in serious trouble! »

Arya smirked. « Uncle Oberyn would be proud though. »

 

♦

 

The cell was dark and humid.He didn’t even know for how long he was here.

 

_Robert died,and few hours later I was thrown here as they called me a traitor._

 

_Oh my sweet summer children,if only you knew what I’ve planned during all these years with Elia,my head would be on a spike for months by now._

 

The lord of Winterfell tried to find something he could rejoice about,but his heart ached for Jory,Vayon and his daughter Jeyne and all the household that had been slaughtered like sheeps.And he vowed to himself that he will avenge them.

 

_Even if I die in this cell,I will come back as a ghost and haunt the hell out of them all._

 

He closed his eyes and saw Elia’s sad face,her eyes full of sorrow,the same he saw for months after the sack of Kingslanding and he couldn’t bare to think about it any longer as he knew that right now she must felt as bad as all these years ago, worrying for their baby girls and himself.He cursed himself for his lack of discretion.

 

_At least Stannis and Renly know by now,and that will bring some chaos between the Baratheons and Lannisters.That’s what we needed for Jon.Yes,even if I die here, the pieces of the puzzle will come to their places._

 

He thought about his father and brother,Brandon.They had been imprisoned in one of these cells too,all these years back.How did they feel ? Did they know that death was waiting for them behing this door ?

 

_Is death waiting for me too ? Death by wildfire,hanging,beheading ? Will the Mountain that rides crush my skull like he did Aegon’s ?_

 

_Bran’s arm and leg must be healed now,did he get to play with Rickon and the wolves and Balerion again ? How are Ashara and Meriah ?_

 

_The news of Jory’s death must have crushed them, as it did to me… A man I knew as a boy,with whom I’ve done so much mischiefs alongside Brandon,Lyanna,and Benjen,that Old Nan is still talking about it nowadays._

 

These stories always made sweet Elia laugh in delight and he loved to see her smile, to see her dark eyes glowing.

He couldn’t wrap his mind around the prospect of no longer being able to hold his little wife against his chest,feeling her warthm and heartbeat.

 

_Forgive me my sun,I promised you to come back to you but I failed.I failed our daughters and sons,and you.Forgive me._

 

He suddendly snapped his eyes open when he heard the door opening.A plump man approached,  followed by a slender figure,a septa ? He barely recognized the infamous Spider.

« Lord Varys,singular clothes »

The eunuch bowed his head. « Indeed my lord,but required during these circumstances. »

« My daughters ? »

He smiled gently. « Fine my lord,and safe,I made sure of that.I once failed my princess, but I will not allow it a second time.Now lord Stark,we must hurry,the boat will soon be discovered along with the disappearance of lady Sansa.I dare not be the object of the boy-king’s fury »

Ned thanked him and was helped to stand up as Varys undone the chains,he looked at the septa,who had her veil down, next to him and smiled in disbelief.

« Sarella ?! By the gods,I barely recognized you with your hair cut.What in the seven hells are you doing here ? »

« Do you really think I would let my own uncle alone in a black cell ? Come on lord Stark, you know me better than that, I like challenges.Come now, my cousins are waiting ! »

 

♦

 

Arya tried ,in vain, to hold her tears back as she hugged her father.All these days of fear,fear to see him dead along with her sister,were now a distant memory, and she was grateful for that.

After her father’s arrest,she spent six days alone in the street of Kingslanding,well to be honest she was alone for a single day before Yoren found her and took her under his protection.He was not a bad man,he respected her father and vowed that no harm would come to her,and for five days he kept his vow,until one of Varys’ little bird came.He let her go, and she took Gendry with her.She didn’t even know why,the boy was a pain in the ass but still his compagny was enjoyable,and he liked Neddle. He didn’t mocked her when he showed him the moves she learned with Syrio,instead he watched her closely, like if he wanted to learn, and that made her proud.

Sansa watched her too,and when she caught her stare,they smiled at each other.Once a time she would have laughed to whoever would tell her that she could be close with her perfect lady-like sister but since mama and papa spoke with her after one of her dispute with Sansa, she couldn’t dare to think about a life without her sister. The recent events proved her right as everyday she prayed to all the gods she knew, for Sansa and papa’s welfare and vowed to never ever again say something mean to her.

During the travel,she slept in Sansa’s bed,like when they were back in Winterfell during one of the cold nights.Usually Robb slept with Jon and sometimes Theon joined them when he was upset with loneliness,and Bran would sleep with Arya and Sansa,whereas  baby Rickon was in papa and mama’s bed.

 

_When the snow falls,and the white wind blows,the lone wolf dies but the pack survives._

 

Her father’s words have never been so revelant by now and she wished to be back at Winterfell but they were heading south,as the Lannisters were probably expecting them to head North.

 

_Bloody idiots._

 

Sarella was with them too,it had been a surprise when she appeared behind father, wearing a septa’s dress but no one asked,instead they hold each other close. Lord Varys remained in Kingslanding,father said that it was better like this as he was more useful here for the moment.

The travel to the water gardens took three weeks,and they were able to send ravens to their family.Arya sent a raven to Bran and Rickon at Winterfell,Sansa sent one to Robb and Jon and her father sent one to mama. The news  of Robb’s first battle and victory at the battle of Green Fork reached them a few days before they arrived to the water gardens,and Arya was glowing with joy and pride.

 

Uncle Doran and Arianne welcomed them,alongside the youngest sand snakes.They planned to stay in Dorne until they found a way safe to go North,as father was more than hopeful to be at Robb’s side to command the battles,especially those against Tywin Lannister and Stannis Baratheon,the later having declared himself the rightful king of the seven kingdoms, after the truth about the legetimacy of Cersei’s children was revealed.

 

On the fouth day after their arrival,Arya decided to explore the gardens by her own, while everyone was still sleeping.She wished to have Nymeria with her but she knew that her wolf was safer at home.

 

_The wolves do not fare good in the south._

 

She was about to jump in the water when a scream escaped her mouth as she fell on her back.She looked around and saw a creature,like a big lizard with dark winds as big as a hound, staring at her in wonder.

« Blackstorm come here ! » a sweet voice from behind the beast caught her intention and Arya lift her eyes toward the young girl who approached her.

She was beautiful,with shining lilacs eyes and silver hair,she was of an age with Sansa,she could tell. The girl looked at her and smiled apologetically as two other beast  emerged from the water,this time with green and golden scales.

 

_What in the name of…_


	4. The sword of the morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur Dayne's blade tastes blood once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is really short sorry ! It's a little bonus, I wanted to have a Arthur POV so ...
> 
>  
> 
> (I'm a shit at writing battle scene so that's why there is not a lot of details sorry :( )

Arthur knew that he shouldn’t feel so eager to kill someone.But when he heard of the monstrous mountain that rides,Gregor Clegane,attacking one of the Tully host near Fairmarket,he couldn’t help but share a smirk with Oberyn and ride south with him at the second the night fell upon their camp,without looking back.

For fifteen years he had waited for that encounter,sometimes he surprised himself dreaming about different ways to make the beast suffer like he did Elia and Aegon.Of course Elia was alive,thanks to Ned and the Kingslayer,but everyone was aware that if they came like two minutes later, her skull would had been crushed too and worse.

He was guarding her door when Aegon was born,listening to her cries of pain and then her cries of joy.He was here when little Rhaenys received her kitten Balerion from Rhaegar, he liked her smile and the way she was running around with her kitten in her arms,pretending he was the real Balerion the black dread,singing his praises with her childish voice while Elia looked after her,her eyes full of love, and he wondered how it feels to have a child.Now he knew of course, Dacey gave him a beautiful son,Lewyn, and he could only understood Elia’s pain.He didn’t loose a child himself of course,but he loved his son so much that having to see a man crush his skull against a wall like Clegane did to Aegon in front of Elia ,while she was listening helplessly to Rhaenys’ screams, would drive him mad.Arthur often mused to see how a mother’s love was intense and unbreakable.Ashara was still mourning for her first daughter,Anna, and yet her love for Meriah was heartwarming. Elia protected her children like a fearless she-wolf protected her pups,and her grief did not blind her nor weakened her.

 

_Elia is strong,stronger than any men._

 

Hunting Clegane down was easy,the sound of tortured men’s cries was,sadly,useful.With Jaime Lannister captive,thanks to Robb’s ingenious plan,and Tywin’s host retreating to Harrenhal,the Mountain was given free will and apparently he and his « fierce compagny » burned the Pyper’s and Vance’s lands and sacked Darry,putting all the household to the sword including young lord Lyman,ending the male line of house Darry. The smallfolk was as lucky as their lords,Arthur lost the track of the reports concerning rape,torture,slaughter and burned lands.

 

_Soon I will put you to the sword Clegane,soon._

 

His house's ancestral blade,Dawn, on his back was growing heavier as he himself grew restless.

« Arthur look » Oberyn’s murmur caught his attention.

They lowered their horses and he pointed to a small inn from where the screams were coming from.

« 10 horses,10 men Obi. »

His friend smirked. « Afraid,huh ? »

Arthur scoffed and dismounted his horse.  « I’ve been waiting for years,even 20 men could not stop me. »

Oberyn eyed him knowingly and followed silently,his infamous spear in hand.They stayed hidden in the darkness until two men exited the inn.

« D’ya see that girl ? Her voice’s gave me a head ache ! »  one said,the sigil of house Sarfeld was visible on his chest while the other was wearing the Clegane’s colors.

« Seven hells that wench would’t shut up if not of Clegane » both men shared a chuckled and a shiver went through Arthur’s spine.

Oberyn looked at him and he nodded.The men were no great soldier it seemed, as Dawn cut through them like carving a cake.

 

_Old Barristan’s words have never been so appropriate._

 

« Here we go Arthur,ready ? » Both dornishmen smirked and the red viper pushed the door open.

What he saw was what he expected :the bloodied and broken body of a maiden at the feet of her beaten and tied father,the Inn’s gold and silver was being stolen by some men and finally,the Mountain was sitting near the fire,his armor full of blood and his hands full of food.

 

_Seven hells,does this beast even have a conscience ?_

 

None of the members of « the fierce compagny » was actually fierce,Oberyn’s spear impalled two men and Dawn tasted the blood of the others,all while their infamous master looked not a least impressed.

« That’s what you did to my sister’s son ? Prince Aegon Targaryen,sixteen years ago ? » asked Oberyn as he gestured to the ravaged corpse of the young girl in front of them.

Tywin's mad dog snorted. « The weeping whelp ? yes I remember,I remember how I crushed his head to make him shut up ,I wanted a taste of that mother of his too but Lannister came -»

Oberyn did not let him the time to finish as he furiously ran at him,engaging him in combat.Arthur had to admit that it was without a doubt one of his most difficult one, it reminded him of his fight with the Smiling Knight and his Kingswood Brotherwood all these years ago.

 

_How quickly time goes and I’m growing old and slower by days…_

 

To be fair he was still as skilled and deadly at 35 than when he was 20,but the strength of Clegane was a new challenge.

 

_Never in my life I would have thought to defy such a beast._

 

♦

 

They entered the Stark camp by sunrise, with some broken noses and bruises, bloodied faces and the head of Gregor Clegane in a bag.

« Who killed him ? » « Who gave him the fatal blow ?? » Robb,Theon,Jon and some other men were all reunited around them.

Oberyn scratched his neck,thinking.  « Well,I stabbed him in the back with my spear at the same moment Arthur put his sword through his throat so the beast died twice… »

Everyone laughed and cheered until two furious women entered the tent.Oberyn gasped as Elia slapped him hard accross the face and Arthur suppressed a chuckle when he caught Dacey's dark stare.

« YOU BLOODY RECKLESS BASTARD ! AND YOU TOO ARTHUR,YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE THE CLEVEREST OF THE TWO ! »

« Hey ! I’m smarter than Dayne -» Elia silenced her brother by a simple look.

 

_Two grown men being scolded like children… To be fair Elia’s fury and Dacey’s cold anger are enough to make the Greatjon felt like a child himself._

 

 

She was silent all the way to their private tent.He wondered how he would react if she had done something as reckless.

 

_I would be mad too._

 

At the instant their entered the tent,she turned to face him and crossed her arms, her stare not leaving him.They could still hear Elia yelling at poor Oberyn.

He felt like a green boy,not knowing what to say.Thanks the gods It was her who broke the heavy silence between them.

« Do not dare to ever do something of the sort again Arthur Dayne.Never,not without telling me. »

 

_Huh ? That's all? It could be worse._

 

« I’ve seen you enter in a rage for less than that.. »

The she-bear shook her head angrily.  « I was afraid,what if you get killed or worse ? How could we knew where you were ? Did you thought about our son ? About Ashara or even me ? »

He silenced her by a kiss.It was sudden,harsh and brutal,like their desire.It was them. And for a moment it was only the two of them,alone in the world,lost in their kisses and touches,nothing ever felt better.

 

And Arthur vowed to always come back to Dacey.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Oberyn, what a team !!  
> After Varys and Sarella,the spider and the sand snake, we have the sword of the morning and the red viper huh huh !  
> They are just two big children,really.  
> ♦  
> Right now the chapter took place in 298 ac.  
> Here some precisions:
> 
> House Martell: Doran (b.250), Mors (stillborn), Olyvar (stillborn), Oberyn (b.258), Elia (b.263) (I made Elia younger than in canon)
> 
> Doran + Mellario of Norvos = Arianne (b.278), Quentyn (b.281), Trystane (b.287)
> 
> Elia + Rhaegar Targaryen = Rhaenys (280-283), Aegon (282-283)  
> Elia + Eddard Stark = Robb (b.283), Sansa (b.286), Arya (b.287), Bran (b.290), Rickon (b.294)
> 
> Oberyn + Various women = Obara (b.272), Nymeria (b.275), Tyene (b.277), Sarella (b.281)  
> Oberyn + Ellaria Sand = Elia (b.285), Obella (b.288), Dorea (b.291), Loreza (b.293)
> 
> House Dayne: Ulrick (b.260), Arthur (b.263), Ashara (b.265), Allyria (b.281)
> 
> Ulrick + an Yronwood woman = Edric "Ned" (b.287)
> 
> Arthur + Dacey Mormont = Lewyn (b.295)
> 
> Ashara + Brandon Stark = Anna (282-282)  
> Ashara + Jory Cassel = Meriah (b.289)
> 
> House Stark: Brandon (262-282), Eddard "Ned" (b.264), Lyanna (267-283), Benjen (b.270)
> 
> Brandon + Ashara Dayne = Anna (282-282)
> 
> Ned + Elia Martell = Robb (b.283), Sansa (b.286), Arya (b.287), Bran (b.290), Rickon (b.294)
> 
> Lyanna + Rhaegar Targaryen = Jon (b.283)


	5. Usurper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb received some interesting letters.
> 
> (Robb POV)

**_To the traitor Robb of House Stark,_ **

 

**_Your father and sisters are dead,their heads mounted on the city walls.Disband your army and bend the knee traitor, and no reprisals will take place._ **

**_Keep marching south and the North will be burned and sacked to the ground, your family and savage friends’ bodies given to my caged lions._ **

**_Keep marching south and you will remember what happen to the wolves who come   south of the Trident._ **

 

****

**Joffrey Baratheon,first of his name,rightful king of the Andals and the First men,protector of the Seven Kingdoms.**

 

♦

 

**_To the usurper Robb Stark,_ **

**_Your father helped my brother winning his throne and discovered the disgusting truth about his legitimate children,a truth I’ve suspected for months until I received the letter of your lord father._ **

**_Regarding the recent events,the death of lord Stark and your sisters, following by your self-crowning, I must remind you to whom your allegiance must be pledge._ **

**_Honor is what define your house my lord,I have no doubts that you must be a reasonable young man,that’s why I order you to come to Dragonstone and bend the knee to your rightful king and cease this little rebellion of yours._ **

**_You have two weeks._ **

**_And remember my lord,the night is dark and full of terrors._ **

****

**Stannis Baratheon,first of his name,rightful king of the seven kingdoms.**

 

Robb re-read both letters at least ten times before handing them to his mother,who was watching his reaction closely,next to him.He heard her scoff.

« The second is without any doubts Stannis’,but the first is from Cersei,I bet she thinks of us as the Tarbecks and the Reynes of her son’s reign and hopes to crush us. »

« She can bloody try. » declared Jon ,who was silent until he heard their mother’s words.

 

_Indeed she can try._

 

Since the war started,they’ve won all their battles and captured the Kingslayer without much difficulties.Robb and his brother were overjoyed by all their victories,but their mother was less amused.

 

_« Tywin retreated too easily.You ought to attack Harrenhal and take it back before his alies join his host. » she had said when he was cheering._

 

_« Which allies mother ? Dorne,the Iron Islands,the North,the Riverlands and soon the Reach will be at our side and the Vale refused to enter the war.Who could side with the Lannisters now that half the Stormlands pledged to Stannis ? »_

 

_She had looked at him gravely then,and he’d lost his smile. « Never,ever,underestimate Tywin Lannister,especially since we have his golden son. »_

 

Robb was thinking about her words everyday since,wondering what the Old Lion was planning,especially since his father and sisters escaped to Dorne.

 

_He must be furious toward his daughter and grandson,loosing three valuable hostages in a night.No one to exchange against the Kingslayer._

 

However concerning the situation about Stannis Baratheon,he had expected like his mother, to see Renly declaring himself king as there was no love between both brothers. But after his father’s arrest, Renly fled the capital and was currently holding Storm End in  the name of his brother.

 

_If only he had declared himself king as expected,the Stormlands would be scattered in three camps,their number considerably divised and it could have been a great distraction for us as the Tyrell army would have join us almost unnoticied._

 

Jon’s voice brought him back from his thoughts. «Any words from the Tyrells ? »

Robb looked at the map in front of him and pointed Highgarden. « Lord Tyrell is assembling his reserve host of ten thousand men at Highgarden to protect the Reach while he is away.Lord Tarly sent me a raven this morning,stating that he and ser Garlan are marching to us with the main Tyrell army.They are due to arrive in less than three weeks,if they do not come accross something unplanned,such as a Baratheon host or an other Lannister’s one. »

His mother hummed in acknowledgment,her eyes fixed on Dorne.

« Father,Sansa and Arya are fine mother,we received the letter from Varys last week. » he tried to reassure her.

She smiled sadly,but say nothing.Theon entered the tent ,breathless, and gave him a letter and an other one to his mother.Its content brought a smile to Robb’s face, as he turned to his mother.

« It’s from Sansa,she says that everything is alright in Dorne,they arrived unnoticied,thanks the gods !  What about yours mother ? Is it from Sansa too ? » he grew agited when he saw her tears.

She shook her head and grinned. « No my love,this one is from your father. »

« And what did he say ? »

She turned to Jon and winked. « That our special guests are in Dorne. »

 

♦

 

Less than two weeks after he received Stannis’ letter and answered to him negatively, Robb convoqued an urgent council,as he grew more and more wary about the lack of actions from both Baratheon’s and Lannister’s sides.

 

_What shall I do ? Besiege Harrenhal while Tywin and his main army is there,or shall I free the rest of the Riverlands and head west,riding the Westerlands and take all the strongholds ? Casterly Rock is impregnable,but if we succeed,with the help of the Tyrell army, the people of Westeros may finally see that the Lions are no longer to fear and will side with us… « Fear is what hold the westerlanders’ allegiance to house Lannister,all remember the fate of the Reynes of Castemere and the Tarbecks. » mother told me once._

 

Everyone was voicing their opinions loudly,some were in favor to strike Harrenhal and surprise the Lannisters, the others were more than willing to march west,while Tywin Lannister was hiding. The Greatjon was the most vocal of them all.

« Take that bloody ruin ! The Old Lion will run south with his teil between his legs and hide in the Red Keep ! »

« What of Stannis Baratheon ? » His mother pointed out,her voice low.

« What of him my lady ? » Lord Glover asked.

She stand up and looked at the map before them.  « Tywin is with a part of the Westerlands’ army at Harrenhal, Renly Baratheon is holding Storm End which is actually besieged by the Stormlanders’ forces loyal to the bastard king, and we have absolutely no words of Stannis except that he is no longer at Dragonstone. » An heavy silence fell in the room and Robb frowned.

 

_Where in the seven hells is he ?_

 

« Lord Stannis’ fleet is strong,more than a hundred and he was the one who defeated my uncle Victarion’s fleet during the Rebellion,he is not to be underestimated. » stated Theon seriously.

« But his fleet was at Dragonstone two weeks ago,we would know if he was planning to attack our fleet,and it would take him a bloody time since our fleet is at the opposite of the continent. »

« What of the Lannister’s fleet at Lannisport ? I heard that the ships were growing in number.Perhaps they are planning to attack the Iron born’s fleet which transport the Dornish Army, before they could land?»

Maege Mormont seemed quite troubled by this.  « Where will they land,your grace ? »

Robb gestured to the map. « The Dornish army will split in three hosts,one will first land at Oldtown where they will join will lord Tyrell ,a second at Seagard and will join us here,  and the third at Moat Cailin,I will send an host of Northerners there too,both hosts will hold the stronghold and restore it in order to keep the North safe in case of a surprise attack.On the other hand the Greyjoy’s and Redwyne’s fleets will keep an eye on Lannisport. »

His plan seemed to please everyone and he breathed in relief.

 

_Gods,I am fifteen,I shouldn’t lead them to war,even less wear a crown…_

 

Roose Bolton cleared his throat,earning everyone’s attention. « If I may your grace, can I ask you something ? »

His soft and cold voice made Robb shiver as he nodded.

«Aren’t you bethroned to lady Wylla Manderly,your grace ? »

Taken aback,Robb flushed. « I-I am,why ? »

Lord Bolton’s eyes were calculating. « Then how did you earn the Reach’s fealthy,if not because of a marriage with lord Tyrell’s daughter ? »

The question seemed to catch all the other’s curiosity as they stared expectantly at him.

« The gods know how much Mace Tyrell want to be part of  the royalty,I’m surprised that his daughter is not yet bethroned to Joffrey Baratheon. »

Robb looked at Jon who was livid and kept his mouth shut.His mother felt his unease and decided to answer lord Bolton.

«Lady Margaery is to marry my nephew, prince Quentyn of Dorne,in order to put an end to the feud between the Reach and Dorne.The match was to be announced but the war broke out and my brother Doran was too busy planning the war,as was lord Tyrell. »

The Greatjon bursted out a loud laughter. «By the gods,without this bethroned we would be bloody fucked. » the other joined his laughter but lord Bolton kept his face still and stared at his mother,deciding if what she said was true or not.

 

 _« Always keep an eye on the Boltons,son, thousand of years of feud lay between our two houses,the Kings of Winter and the Red Kings were always rivals,and it is not over. »_ his father once told him.

 

His uncle Oberyn seemed rather displeased by the way Bolton looked at his sister but he  stayed silent in the back,and Robb thanked the gods for that.

 

_I do not need discord between my own bannermen._

 

The discution went on for several hours,they decided to launch an attack on Harrenhal and push Tywin’s army toward Kingslanding,then the army will head west to the Westerlands,waiting for Tywin to get trapped between the Starks and Tullys forces and those of the Reach, while a host will besiege Casterly Rock.

 

_Tywin’s pride will be touched at the second he will hear of the Rock being attacked.He will ride West immediatly.Then the Dornish and the Tyrell army will put the Stormlands under control while the rest of my forces will head the Kingslanding._

 

The plan seemed to have a great potential,however the question about who will sit on the Iron throne after the Lannister’s and Baratheon’s defeates remained the main concern of his bannermen.

« We can’t let a Lannister on the throne. » « If Stannis sit on the Iron Throne,how can you be sure that he will accept our independance ? »

Robb stand up and looked at them,answering gravely « I’ll not ask him.Futhermore,lord Stannis will never sit on that chair, nor will any Lannisters neither. »

All looked at him puzzled,except for his family who stilled.Jon looked at him quite distressed and his mother nodded.

 

_I guess it is the right time._

 

Robb was about to speak again when a brutal gust of wind made them all jump.Everything happened quickly,too quickly for him to clearly understand,all Robb remembered was his mother’s broken scream and his bannermen’s horrified faces.

He felt an horrendous pain in his back and chest, and the taste of blood came in his mouth.

Someone violently pushed him on the floor and he caught the sight of a dark form behind him, then the world went black.

 

 

And he remembered Stannis’ words.

Indeed, **the night was dark and full of terrors**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The world is SHAKING.  
> lmao my poor little pup,too pure for this world :(


	6. The Dragon has three heads.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doran is not as relaxed as he seems to be...
> 
> (Daenerys POV,Ned POV,Doran POV)

« So the green one is Rhaegal and the golden is Aerion,is that it ? » Arya’s voice was full of awe.

« And the one with black scales is Blackstorm,he’s bounded to me.In fact I am their mother so they are all kind of bounded to me but they have their favorite,their future riders. » Daenerys clarified with a sweet smile.

The young Stark lifted an eyebrow. « And to whom are Aerion and Rhaegal bonded ? »

« Aerion favored my brother Viserys,and I hope that Rhaegal will bound with Jon ! I named the dragon after his father in purpose,as Viserys named his after our own father. »

Arya widened her eyes and laughed. « Seven hells ! Jon on top of a dragon ! It’s a sight worth to be seen,Ghost will be jealous ! »

« Ghost ? »

« His direwolf ! Father found a litter of six pups last years,one for each Starks children and Jon.Mine is Nymeria,she’s at Winterfell with Sansa’s,Lady.The others are Grey Wind,Robb’s, Summer,Bran’s and Shaggydog,Rickon’s. »

Arya went on telling all the stories she knew about her direwolf and Dany told her about her dragons.She thought it very interesting, dragons and direwolves,both mythical creatures long believed dead,coming back all of a sudden.Daenerys took that as a sign,the sign that the hour of the Dragon and the Wolf was coming.

Her new friend was a curious girl,two years younger than her,and her complete oposite physically.Where Dany’s eyes were violet,Arya’s were of a light grey,Daenerys inherited of the Valyrians features such as long  silver hairs and great beauty,whereas Arya wore her dark hair cut and her long face was as solemn as her northern father’s. But she found her quite handsome noneless.

 

_She has a peculiar charm,princess Arianne told me that her Starks cousins were all beautiful in their own ways.Sansa seems to have favored her mother’s side,and Arya her father’s. To be honest,I can not tell who I favored particulary,as my parents were brother and sister…_

 

Viserys once told her that she looked like their mother,except that her eyes were glowing with joy,where Rhaella’s were said to be full of grief and unhappiness.It had been a shock for her,and even more for Viserys,when prince Doran told them about their father’s true nature and what their mother went through during all these years.At first, Viserys didn’t wanted to believe it,saying that the rumors about their father’s madness were lies from the Usuper,but the prince had looked at him sadly and recounted them what caused the Rebellion itself,what their father and brother Rhaegar have done,all the grief they brought to house Stark and house Martell.Of course Viserys didn’t recalled that, as their mother made her best to shelter him,so how could he know ? He was a mere boy of seven when they fled to Dragonstone,and only eight when mother died giving birth to her.

 

_He spent most of his childhood in exile,with me as a burden._

 

Prince Oberyn found them in Pentos when Daenerys was four years old,and he brought them to Norvos,under the protection of princess Mellario’s family,prince Doran’s wife. Daenerys remembered her childhood fondly,the big house with the red door,the lemontree next to her bedroom’s window, the visits of princess Arianne and her brothers and the letters of princess Elia.She longed to finally meet her former good-sister,she wanted to know her,to learn more about Aegon,Rhaenys,Rhaegar and her mother.Viserys liked her and told Dany how sweet and clever the princess was ,and even if they never met ,her letters were filled with affection and kindness.She had long believe that her brother was her last Targaryen living relation,but then she learned about Jon and their great-grand uncle Aemon,who was maester of the Night’s watch.

 

_How badly I want to see them,I hope Rhaegal will like Jon.I’m sure uncle Aemon has a lot to tell us,he is nearly 100 years old ! Being the brother of king Aegon V is not nothing !_

 

She spent the following days with Arya,sometimes her sister and cousins would join them when they went to the beach.But Dany loved to be alone with Arya,they shared the same mind for adventure,they even promised each other that one day,when the war will be over, they will explore the Free Cities together and explore unknown lands.

 

_« I want to fly above the ruins of Old Valyria ! Do you imagine Arry,how the dragons will be pleased to go back to their true home ?! »_

 

_« I want to go beyond the wall and see giants ! Perhaps the legends about the Ice dragons are true ? You are the Mother of Dragons,maybe you could wake one so I could ride it !! »_

 

Daenerys vowed her that when she will visit her uncle Aemon at the Wall,she will brought her too,to see her own uncle Benjen and maybe,if they were discreet enough,they would go north of the Wall for a ride.  _« Jon will not scold me »,_ Arya said,  _« he will be king and he loves me too much and you are his aunt,he can’t be angry with you. After the war,we’ll do as we like !»_ Daenerys had felt her heart ache then.

 

_But that depend if we win the war… or not._

 

♦

 

He was silently polishing his sword,under a huge blood orange tree , when the Targaryen prince found him.

« Beautiful sword,bigger than Blackfyre I must say »

« Aye,my house’s ancestral blade,Ice. » Viserys took a closer look at the sword.

Ned studied him discreetly. He mused to see how much Jon inherited none of the Targaryens features,whereas Viserys was almost as tall as him,but shared the same indigo eyes and silver hair as Rhaegar and Aerys.

 

_I hope he does not share their madness too._

 

« Valyrian Steel ? I thought it would be rather rare in the North. »

« Rare indeed,but not uncommon,House Mormont also has one called Longclaw. You mentionned Blackfyre ? » The prince nodded proudly which made Ned curious.

« When we fled to Dragonstone during the rebellion,my mother took as much treasure as she could,such as the Targaryens crowns and the last Valyrian blade,Blackfyre. »

« I thought it was lost,like Visenya’s,Darksister. »

« Everyone believe it.I wanted to use it when I’ll rode in battle,but I thought that Jon should have it as he is the rightful owner,as king. If Darksister was to be discovered it would be mine by rights. »

To be honest,Ned was surprised by this confession.By admiting that the sword belonged to Jon,Viserys renounced to his rights to the crown. The prince seemed to know what he was thinking about and smirked knowingly.

« I may have renounced to the crown ,lord Stark,as I do not wish for an other Targaryen crisis,but I never renounced to my right to vengeance. Seeing Tywin Lannister,the Kingslayer and Stannis Baratheon burned alive by dragon fire will gave me more pleasure than a thousand crowns. »

Ned found himself shivering when heard a dragon’s scream.

 

♦

 

Doran read Oberyn’s raven several time before allowing himself to smirk.His nephew’s murderer was finally dead.

 

_Elia must be quite happy,but I fear that it also brought back too much painful memories._

 

And Doran wished to be strong,as strong as Oberyn and cursed his gout.He wanted to ride his men to war,to sit tall and deadly on his horse,facing Tywin Lannister.But here he was,sitting on his wheeling chair,observing the innocent children playing in the pools.

 

_Maybe it is not as bad.Oberyn’s fury will be enough to make up with mine._

 

« A good news,my prince ? »

The prince of Dorne grinned to the captain of his guards. « Indeed.Gregor Clegane is dead. Slain by Oberyn and Arthur. »

« It was about time.I wish to have been at their side when it happened. » Areo Hotah allowed himself to smirk,pleased.

« Your place is here Areo,as I fear that dangers will soon befall on Dorne. »

The other man nodded seriously and turned his head toward the pools.They saw Trystane being pushed in the water by a giggling Sansa and an exasperated Obella. Arianne,Daenerys and Arya were eating and chatting under the trees while  Dorea and Loreza were running after Quentyn,who had the misfortune to disturbed them in their attempt to prank the older girls. Doran watched them with a hint of sadness in his heart.

 

_So young and innocent,and yet I fear that war will break them all._

 

Two days later words of the Dornish army reach them.The first host successfully landed at Oldtown and was joining with lord Tyrell.

 

_How odd is it,to march with the Reach once again._

 

The betrothal between Quentyn and lady Margaery had been Elia’s idea as she didn’t wanted to marry Robb to a southron _.The Northerners accepted me,but they will not accept two southern ladies.Their future liege lord must marry in the North._ So she pledged the hand of Wylla Manderly for her son,as house Manderly was one of the richest and most powerful of the Starks banners. Doran had to agree with her logic and had himself set to marry Trystane to Allyria Dayne when his son was all but 10 years old. With their two eldest living children betrothals to the strongest northern houses,the Manderly and the Karstarks,Ned and Elia assured the full support of the North. With Trystane set to marry Allyria Dayne,Quentyn to marry Margaery Tyrell, Nymeria to marry Daemon Sand,princess Daenerys to marry Edmure Tully,Willas Tyrell to marry Asha Greyjoy and Desmera Redwyne to marry prince Viserys, Dorne,the Reach,the Iron Islands  and the Riverlands were all tied to the North and Jon’s quest to his rightful throne,thanks to _years_ of plotting.

 

_Some may play the Game of Thrones,but we play the Game of Weddings…_

 

The screams of dragons brought him out of his thoughts and he observed as two of them appeared to be playing in the pools,under the laughters of the children. They grew considerably of size since their arrival three months before.Maester Caleotte justified they growth with the weather and their freedom. _« A dragon never stop growing,and they do it fast. They will be big enough to be ridden in less than a year,my prince. »_

Doran was still as atounished to see the creatures as he had been when the Targaryens first arrived,as he had heard absolutely no rumors about it,and he was sure that beside them,no one in the seven kingdoms know either,not even Elia and Oberyn.

 

_That will be a surprise.And what a surprise,what is better for a Targaryen’s restoration than the sight of three Targaryens riding their dragons,long believed dead like their_

_riders ?_

 

The three eggs were a gift from the magister Illyrio Mopatis,for the princess Daenerys 12th namedays.The present was meant to be symbolic,as the eggs were said to have turned to stone,but the princess kept them near her for months,and one night that a fire erupted in her bedroom,she walked trought the flammes,unburnt,with three baby dragons in her arms.

 

_Daenerys Stormborn,The Unburnt,The mother of dragons.Never,even back in the Old Valyria,someone succeeded in hatching more than an egg, and here we have three of them.The valyrian blood and magic run strong in her veins,she would have been a perfect bride for Jon,but everyone,including her, had agree about forbiding it.A wise idea,considering that the consanguinity already caused too much troubles and madness within their dynasty._

 

Doran closed his eyes and breathed,relaxing in his chair.Everything was working well,too well for his liking.

 

_Something is off._

 

Robb won all his battles and even managed to capture Jaime Lannister,Stannis was hiding at Dragonstones and the Lannisters were acting strangely.Their silence was quite deafening. It reminded him too well of the Rebellion.

 

_They are plotting something._

 

Renly was holding Storm End as it was under siege, and yet there was no mouvements of troupes spotted elsewhere.

 

_What is Stannis doing ? Does he really want his family’s ancestral sit to fall into Lannister’s hands ?_

 

Stannis Baratheon was one the greatest commander and strategist of the realm,alongside Tywin Lannister,Ned Stark and Randyll Tarly.None of them were to be underestimated,especially not the stag and the old lion.The sack of Kingslanding and the butcher of his niece and nephew were still bitter for Doran.And the fact that neither of them were giving signs,it worried him.It worried him for Elia and her children,but it also worried him for Dorne.

 

_Are they foolish enough to plot something against us ? With most of our army gone North it would be a desaster for us… But we do not bowed when Rhaenys Targaryen rode Meraxes upon our lands, and we will remain unbowed,unbent,unbroken against our foes._

 

« Doran ? » The sound of his good-brother’s voice made his eyes open.

« Ah Ned,it’s good to see you.Here,I wanted to discuss some matters with you. »

The lord of Winterfell put his sword against the wall and sat beside him,looking at the gardens. «The war ? »

Doran nodded and handed him some ravens. « The second host will soon land at Seagard, in two or three days from now I think. And I think that Robb and his army were due to stay at Riverrun until Tywin made his attentions know as he is still hidding at Harrenhal. »

Ned read the papers silently and frowned. « No words of Stannis ? I know him well, he would never allow Storm End to be besieged,even if Renly is holding it.It was him who held the castle against the Tyrell’s army for almost two years during the Rebellion, I lifted the siege before joining Lyanna at the Tower of Joy… He was 17 years old then, but his pride would truly be wounded to see some Lannisters take his family’s castle. »

« I know,that’s why it bother me.With the Lannisters on the run ,hiding,which is truly suspicious, and the Baratheon’s forces no where to be seen -»

His sister’s husband cut him then.  « No where to be seen you say ?? »

« Yes,his large fleet is said to have left Dragonstone some times after Tywin’s last defeat. » his voice grew even more serious then. « Do you think he means to strike us ? »

The other man seemed lost in his thoughts,but quickly shook his head. « No,I think he wants to attack Kingslanding while most of the Royal forces are away. Stannis wants the crown he thinks belongs to him,so he will certainly attend to take it at the source. »

Doran understood then and it hit him hard. « Tywin is not hiding,he is going south to protect Kingslanding and reinforce his army.If he defeats Stannis,all the Stormlands will bend the knee to Joffrey. And while Robb is focused on Harrenhal,Kevan Lannister must be raising an other host in the Westerlands. »

« But the riders should have reported it to Robb if that was the case, and the Lannister’s fleet is still at Lannisport,how do you think Tywin means to strike Stannis’ at sea ? »

Doran looked at Ned in the eyes,and a heavy silence fell in the room then.

« Never underestimate a Lannister. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Dany and Arya's friendship heh ... ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> Stannis the Mannis is too silent for everyone's liking !  
> Also,I love betrothals lmao
> 
> (keep in mind that Daenerys is 14 here,so her POV is a bit childish and innocent)
> 
> See you next week !


	7. Mine is the Fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_༼ o ‿ o༽_/¯
> 
> (Stannis POV,Elia POV,Bran POV)

 

The Red prietress murmured to his ears,her eyes locked with the fire.Her voice as soft as silk,her breath as hot as fire.

« The lord of light chose you ,my king.He gave me the power to brought down one of the men who attempted to usurp your throne.The North is yours my king,as soon will the six other kingdoms. » She ran a hand on his chest. «The fire of the lord of light is strong in your blood.Reborn of smoke and salt, you shall lead these kingdoms to greatness. Robb Stark, Joffrey Baratheon.. All these names will be somber memories,while yours will burn bright for ever…»

« How can you know this ? » he kept his voice low,fascinated.

« I’ve seen it in the flames,my king .The Northern usurper fell,as will the Lannister’s bastard,soon. »

_The words of his death did not reach us yet…It had to be done.It was the only way._

With the Reach,the Iron Islands,the Riverlands and Dorne siding with the Young Wolf, Stannis couldn’t risk to see his rightful throne being torn apart and reduced to merely two kingdoms.

_I did what was right.Ned Stark discovered the truth about Cersei’s abominations,his son should had known better than to rebel against his rightful king._

« If I lauch an attack to the capital now,what will happen? »

« The Lord show me fire and death.A vision of victory. »

Stannis gritted his teeth,and frowned,perpexled.

 

_Fire and death.I don’t want to be king of the ashes._

 

Ser Davos glanced at him. « Your grace,if the lady Melisandre’s visions really happen we should wait.A slaughter would do no good to your reputation. »

« Reputation. They will not love me, you say? When have they ever loved me? How can I lose something I have never owned? »

« But if you want the Iron -»

« It is not a question of wanting. The throne is mine, as Robert's heir. That is law. After me, it must pass to my daughter, unless Selyse  finally give me a son. I am the king. Wants do not enter into it. I have a duty to my daughter. To the realm. Even to Robert. He loved me but little, I know, yet he was my brother. The Lannister woman gave him horns and made a motley fool of him. She may have murdered him as well, as she murdered Jon Arryn and Ned Stark. For such crimes there must be justice. Starting with Cersei and her abominations. But only starting. I mean to scour that court clean. As Robert should have done after the Trident.A king protects his people, or he is no king at all,and the people of Westeros needs to be saved from the Lions’ fangs.They have made my kingdom bleed,and I do not forget that.»

Ser Davos kept his mouth shut but peered at the red prietress grimly ,as she grinned knowingly at him.

« You are stubborn,Onion Knight.As we are.The fire shows the truth.Stannis is the one that was promised and his throne is waiting for him. »

 

 

« A raven from Storm’s End,my king » a young and breathless Bryen Farring handed him a letter bearing the Baratheon’s seal.

_Renly.Did he fail to protect our home ?_

 

**Brother,**

**Here are all the Stormlanders turncloack Houses ;**

**House Buckler,House Cafferen,House Cole,House Lonmouth,House Musgood,House Swann, House Trant,House Wagstaff,House Whitebeard,House Kellington,House Herston, House Swygert and House Tudbury.**

**It seems that Lannister’s gold matters more than fealthy and honor.**

**Ralph Buckler and Donnel Swann are leading a strong host composed of 8000 men,and as you know,still lay siege.**

**Swann must thinks himself a Randyll Tarly reborn, but he is only a Mace Tyrell.They can wait 10 years,I will never give up our seat.**

**Our food stores are full and the mood of my men is high.I still remember the siege 16 years ago brother.I will hold the castle like you did.**

**Renly Baratheon,lord of Storm’s End.**

_Traitors,traitors all of them._

Stannis took his time to learn all the Houses’ names,to not forget them.He threw the letter in the fire and watched it burn slowly.

 

_The Lannisters are not the only one who pay their debts._

 

♦

 

Everything around her was chaos.The men were shouting in outrage and fury, the direwolves were howling with grief,and yet ,she sat quietly,like she did when Bran fell all these months ago, looking at him.

Her 15 years old son who was laying deadly still on his camp bed,his eyes shut.

She listened to his broken breath,and barely saw his chest move.

 

_Please,do not take him from me,not again..not again…_

 

 _« The blow did not touch the heart »_  ,the young nurse named Talisa, said _,  « he was lucky,terribly lucky.But he lost a lot of blood,he has to rest. »_

 

And Elia watched him rest,brushing his dark curls out of his young face, feeding him, protecting him like if he was once again a babe at her breast.But he was not,his sleep wasn’t peaceful she knew it,by the way he whimpered painfully,not able to open his eyes.She sang him lullabies,hoping that the sound of her voice would make him come back to her arms.

But his eyes remained close,and her arms empty.

« Elia,it’s been eight days,you have to take a proper sleep in your tent -»

She glared at her brother. « And leave him alone ? What if Stannis’ red witch send once again one of those demons ? What if he dies in his sleep because no one was watching over his needs ? What if-what if.. » her voice broke and she started crying.

Elia felt her brother’s protecting arms wrapping around her as she rested her head againt his chest.

 

_It feels like home…_

 

« We will make him pay,sister.Him and Tywin,all those who wronged us will know our wrath.You have my words. »

She nodded but say nothing.What could she say ? Robb was half dead, her babes Bran and Rickon were far North and Ned was far South with the girls.She felt alone,and useless.

« Come,Jon called a council » Oberyn took her arm and led her outside her son’s tent. She casted a last look to her boy.

 

_Old gods,you made my womb quicken five other times after Rhaenys and Aegon… Are my pups also meant to be taken from me ?_

 

« BLOOD MAGIC -» « This is unacceptable ! We have to strike Stannis now and make him pay -» « If we attack Stannis now,Tywin will take back the Riverlands -»

« My lords ! » Maege Mormont violently hit the table with her mace,to silence them all. « The king does not need his bannermen to behave like children.We need to react and act rationally,or else Tywin will trap us like sheep. »

The men grunted but agreed.Elia glanced at Jon,who was studying the map carefully. «Scouts told us that an host left Harrenhal two days ago and headed south.Why ? I know not,but it’s not a good sign.Lord Tarly ? Did you met any kind of resistance when you came near the Westerlands ? »

The solemn man came foward and bowed his head sightly. «Not at all,and that’s what worried me.Tywin Lannister’s host is composed of 18 000 men, the Westerlands’ armies are almost intact as they did not take full part during the Rebellion,unlike us.They can raise around 45 000 strong men,and the Lannisters only use 20 000 of them since  the war started. »

 

_Where in the seven hells are the 35 000 other men ?_

 

Randyll Tarly’s words hanged in the air and the tent was plunged in an uncomfortable silence.

Theon’s voice brought them back from their stupor. « And the Lannister’s fleet ? Do you have words about them ? How many ships ? »

Lord Redwyne eyed him before answering. « I heard that a great amount of the Westerlanders’ ships joined the Royal fleet during the last weeks.The number ? I have no idea, but the reason is quite clear.They are waiting for Stannis. »

 

_That’s must be why Tywin left Harrenhal so abruptly._

 

The lords all agreed to wait and see how the confrontation between the Lannister’s and Baratheon’s forces will result.And Robb was still recovering.Even if most of the other lords did not believe in his healing, the Northerners lords were convinced that their king would soon be riding in battle,his fearless direwolf a his side.

 

_He will.The wolves no longer whimper before his tent.They must feel his recovering…_

 

During the three following days,everyone was busy with the Tyrell’s army installation and the imminent arrival of the first Dornish’s host.Oberyn was to lead the Martell’s forces while Arthur’s brother designed him to command the Dayne’s men,which had surprised him.

 

_« I thought Ulrick would still resent me for failing you and Dorne during the Rebellion. »_

 

_« You did not,Arthur.We all made bad choices,we were young,but now we have to be strong together and forget our old bickering. »_

 

Ashara’s last letter brought her some comfort.Rickon was growing up healthy and happily, as did Bran,who could now walk without help but he could hardly use his arm. There was no sign of conflict in the North,but Elia did not liked this silence.If the Lannisters and the Baratheons were not stupid,they would never let such an opportunity to attack an quite defendless North.Of course,Moat Cailin was to be restaured by a strong host of Northerners and Dornishmen,but the borders were still vunerable and the fleet inexistent ,in comparison with the Royal feet.

Roose Bolton departed for Harrenhal with 5000 men.A second stronghold such as the fortress was welcomed if Tywin was to return North after the battle against Stannis.

 

Elia felt suddlendly exhausted and put her book down.She closed her eyes and fell in a dreamless sleep,a welcomed one.

But a hoarse voice woke her up. « Mama ? »

She snapped her eyes open and almost fell from her chair in her haste.

The room was still dark,but thanks to the dawn’s light,she was able to see her son bright blue eyes staring at her,confused. She fought her tears and smiled faintly.

« Goodmorning my boy. » She cupped his pale cheek fondly and kissed his forehead.

« How long ? » He sounded so tired.

« 11 days,almost 12.It is a miracle to see you alive,but I never doubted the gods. »

Robb nodded slowly and stared at the roof for a long time.She let him time to wake up completely and called for Talisa.She went back at his side after the nurse cleaned his wound.The men were celebrating in the camp and Elia grinned when she heard the Greatjon's shouts.  _« Not even a bloody demon can kill a wolf ! »_

Her son took her hand weakly and looked disturbed. «I dreamt that I was Grey Wind,sometimes I could see you beside my bed.I could see me,my real self.It was not the first time that it happened,Jon once told me he could do the same thing with Ghost when he sleeps… »

After his attack,Elia was no longer surprised to hear about magic,her incredulity vanished as the smoke demon disappeared in the dead of the night.

 

_Old Nan’s tales are no longer so mystical.Perhaps I should send her a letter so that she could tell me more about that… The blood of the First Men runs strong in the Starks’ veins,their magical abilities too it seems.Oberyn once traveled to Asshai,he will believe Robb._

 

« I wonder if Bran and Rickon,and the girls can do the same » He voiced her thoughts.

 She contemplated the idea for a moment. « If you and Jon can warg,your siblings should also be able to. »

 

_Our situation is already complicated,but with blood and old magic adding to the scheme, the war only began._

 

♦

 

The lines on maester Luwin's face looked deeper and deeper as he read the letter in his aging hands.He furrowed his brow and called for ser Rodrick before handing the paper to Bran,who took it intrigued.

« What happened ,my prince ? » Ser Rodrick’s booming voice made him jump,as he finished the letter.

« Strange reports from the West. » Luwin said,his voice worried.

« The West ? Something happened to the Iron fleet and the dornish host ? »

It was Bran who answered him. « No,but Naval movements have been spotted in the Sunset Sea.Shall we tell Theon ? »

He felt quite worried.The North was almost defendless,what if someone planned to lauch an attack ? No one was holding Moat Cailin for the moment.Of course it could not be the Iron born as they sided with them,nor the Reach or Dorne.Weren’t the Westerlands and the Stormlands already at war and busy in the South ?

 

_I like this not._

 

« It would be wise ,my prince.We should also tell lord Manderly to keep an eye on the sea while he is waiting for the Iron Fleet,when he will come back to White Harbor after the feast.Maester Luwin,it is necessary to also send a raven to King Robb and lord Greyjoy, they ought to be aware of this. » advised the master of arms.

Bran nodded to the maester and watched him leave the room quickly. « Please ser,call for the lady Ashara. »

 

 

« My little prince ? » Ashara’s accent reminded him of his mother’s and he felt his heart ache.

 

_I miss her so much,she must be here.She would know what to do,I’m only a child…_

 

The months following his family departures have been difficult,especially for Bran,Rickon was too young to fully understand what was going on,he kept playing with the wolves and whining for their mother like he did before.

 

_But mother is no longer here to rock us in her arms and told us how much she loved them.It is not her who kiss me goodnight,it is not her who smile at me when I come back from my lessons…Will she ever come back ?_

 

Bran shook his head angrily when the tears picked in his eyes.

 

_I am no longer a child.It is war,I can not afford to behave childishly._

 

He lifted his head and studied the woman in front of him.Her violet eyes were no longer glowing with mischief,but with sorrow since Jory’s death and the beggining of the war.She once told him that everything reminded her of the Rebellion and that she dreaded the issue, as did Ellaria,and that scared Bran more than he would admit.

 

_If even the adults are afraid,does that mean that we can lose ? What will happen to us ?_

 

He wished to switch roles with Rickon,to be a careless child once again and not understand that their lives were gravely in danger and that the North could likely be attacked.He wished to be Summer,like he was when he was sleeping,to go running in the woods and hunt until the sun rise.But he couldn’t.

 

_I am Brandon Stark,prince of Winterfell and I will do my duty._

 

« Ashara,the harvest feast will take place in a few weeks,is everything ready ? »

« Yes,lord Reed’s children,the Umbers brothers and lady Hornwood are the only guests who are missing,they will be here in two or three weeks »

Bran smiled,pleased. « Finally something goes as planned… » Ashara coughed,looking very pale. « Is there anything wrong ? »

« No little prince,I catched a flu,15 years in the North did not make me only good. »

« You miss Dorne ? I know that mama does sometimes »

« I miss it very much,but Winterfell is my home now,and I will never leave it,except if your family wants me to »

« We would never,you are family. »

 

Eddison Tollett was a peculiar man.Born from a lesser branch of House Tollett ,in the Vale,he was thin,dour and brown haired like Rickon,but his pessimistic sense of humor made him quite likeable. According to the man himself, he joined the Night’s Watch by himself,after Yoren told him that the women could not resist men in uniform.Ellaria and Ashara had scoffed at that while Bran didn’t really understand what was so funny.

When the man told them about his uncle Benjen’s presumed death beyond the Wall, all the laughters died out in the room.Bran wanted to scream and cry and tell the sworn brother that no wildings could be able to kill his uncle,that he was the best ranger of the Watch and known the lands beyond the Wall better than most. But Edd said that the wildings were not to blame for that disappearance.According to him, strange things were raising in the Land of Always Winter and Bran remembered the words of the man whom his father executed the year before.

 

_« The Others,I saw them my lord you must believe me,they are coming,believe me my lord… »_

 

The young boy shivered and saw Old Nan closing her eyes and mumuring to herself.On the other hand Ashara and Ellaria frowned,incredulous.

« Are you telling us that you believe in those children’s tales ? We are at war young man, and I know that the Watch tooks no part in the affairs of the Realm, but you should know that we have no time for such lies and nonsense. »

« My lord you must believe me-»

« A member of the Night’s Watch is always welcomed at Winterfell and at my table.I trust your words my lord and I will think about it,but now I have to mourn my uncle and prepare the North for Winter.I can not send what remain of the Northern’s army beyond the Wall with only your words as proof.You must understand. » Bran’s voice sounded like his father’s and he felt like the lord he had to be.

The dour man bowed his head,but his eyes were pleading and Bran felt more and more preoccuped.

 

_What if it was true ? The Night’s Watch has no need to tell such things if it was not true.Osha told me to have Robb send his army North. « I saw dead men walking in the Haunted Forest,little lord, the Old Gods are sad ,they can not help your brother in the South,he has to go back and fight North,his swords are needed »._

 

_Gods help us,we can not fight foes on every sides…_

 

 

 

The serving men brought every dish to Bran first, that he might take the lord’s potion if he chose. By the time they reached the ducks, he could eat no more. After that he nodded approval at each course in turn, and waved it away. If the dish smelled especially choice, he would send it to one of the lords on the dais, a gesture of friendship and favor that Maester Luwin told him he must make. He sent some salmon down to poor Lady Hornwood, the boar to the boisterous Umbers, a dish of goose-in-berries to Cley Cerwyn, and a huge lobster to Joseth the master of horse, who was neither lord nor guest, but had seen to Dancer’s training and made it possible for Bran to ride. He sent sweets to Hodor and Old Nan as well, for no reason but he loved them.Rickon,Lewyn and Meriah were running and dancing,Wylla Manderly was speaking cheerfully with his cousin Elia while the lords and ladies enjoyed the night,drinking,dancing and laughing.

 

_It’s almost like we were not at war…_

 

Lord Wyman Manderly brought a large retinue from White Harbor, including knights, squires, lesser nobility, heralds, musicians, and a juggler; Big Walder and Little Walder Frey broke lances with the Manderly squires. The widowed Lady Donella Hornwood arrived with only six men-at-arms and Cley Cerwyn brought two dozen lances. Other nobles who arrived included Mors and Hother Umber, the Tallharts, and the steward of Deepwood Motte who represented House Glover as lady Sybelle and her children were quite sick.Bran saw lady Elessa Forrester and her son Ethan,and he wondered how Mira was fairing at the service of lady Margaery Tyrell.

 Lord Ondrew Locke was too old to make the journey, while Lady Lyessa Flint was pregnant and preoccupied with sickness at Widow's Watch. The Mormonts and Karstarks were fighting in the south with Robb . And strangely, there was no representative from House Bolton.

Bran, Maester Luwin, and Ser Rodrik Cassel met privately with some of the lords. Lord Manderly offered to mint silver and build a fleet for Robb after he heard of the letter Bran received. Lady Hornwood warned them that Ramsay Snow, the bastard son of Lord Roose Bolton, was gathering men to the Dreadfort.And ser Rodrik ordered the Umbers to work with the Manderlys to protect the North against wildling incursions.

The northmen, both noble and lowborn, celebrated Robb's victories and the harvest. During the feast, Alebelly announced the arrival of Meera and Jojen Reed, who came in place of their father, Howland Reed. And the Reeds reaffirmed the crannogmen's oath of loyalty to House Stark.

After the meal was done, the Great Hall's tables were cleared to make space for dancing. Hother Umber blew a large warhorn during "The Night That Ended", while Glover men used bladder and woodharp. Mors Umber began the dancing by grabbing a serving girl, but was quickly joined by others. Hodor danced by himself, while Beth Cassel danced first with Wyman Manderly and then with Cley Cerwyn.

 Later,Bran heard Mors Crowfood speaking with maester Luwin.Althought the man was a fearsome fighter,he was also a strange one.His father once told him that whilst sleeping by the side of a road, a crow had taken Mors for dead and so it pecked out his eye. According to Old Nan, he grabbed the raven at its feet and bit its head off, earning him the nickname  _Crowfood_. Mors’ nephew was known as the Greatjon and his son as the Smalljon, whereas his brother was called Hother Whoresbane.Bran wanted to know why but his mother always refused to tell him.

  
« The Greatjon is the Young Wolf's strong right hand, all know that to be true. Who better to protect the widow's lands than an Umber, and what Umber better than me? »

« Lady Donella is still grieving. » replied Luwin sagely.

  
Umber laughed. « I have a cure for grief under my furs »

 

Bran shook his head and focused on Ellaria who was dancing with a blushing Wynafryd Manderly. The words of Donella Hornwood came back to his mind. _« I shall wed again if his grace commands it, but Mors Crowfood is a drunken brute, and older than my father. »_  He had told her that she was free to remain unmarried if she wanted and he wondered how someone could force an other to marry someone they did not wanted.

 

 

 

The following day,the Reed siblings met him in the Godswood while he was praying. Bran soon understood why Old Nan nicknamed Jojen « the little grandfather » and thought him to be wiser than even maester Luwin.He even found himself to tell him about his dreams as Summer and the three-eyes crow, and the words of the Sworn Brother of the Night’s Watch.

On the other hand,Jojen told him about his dreams,his greendreams.

 

_« I saw a dark Viper being skinned and a white Star enchained.Winterfell was burning and the wolves howling.Your body and your brother’s were at the feet of a smirking man with pale blue eyes. And the North was lost. »_

 

And Bran did not sleep that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S.T.A.N.N.I.S 
> 
> Robb be like: Death? lol who dis?
> 
> (Was it written that Robb was dead?) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Bran is a brave boy and has to be protected at all cost !


	8. She-wolves and Dragons.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Arya's POV, Flashback POV.)

Arya and Daenerys usually spent their days together,as Sansa and Arianne were busy gossiping and buying new clothes.The little sand snakes,on the other hand,were married to the pools and were soon nicknamed the sand fishes ,which always made Quentyn and Trystane laugh and their cousins scowl.

It was strange for her,she never felt like this about anyone.It was a kind of love and affection she only felt toward her friend,not the same she and her family shared nor the one she felt for her friends Mycah or her wolf Nymeria .It was something . Something more powerful she could tell.Everytime she thought of Dany or spent a moment with her, Arya was head over heal.

 

_Perhaps I shouldn’t feel like this…_

Arya soon learned that Daenerys loved being called Dany by her friends and family,that she loved apple cakes like baby Rickon,that her favorite color was purple and white and dancing was what she liked most since it was the only way she could show how truly delighted she was of something.

So,the she wolf of Winterfell decided,for her friend’s 14th nameday,to cook herself a huge apple cake in the middle of the night,after she stole a piece of white and purple silk from Arianne’s wardrobes,she dealed with a burn on her fingers and the reaction of the cook,Otto,who seemed quite surprised and blaffed to see a young Stark in his kitchen in the middle of the night.After long hours of unfamiliar cooking,Arya enveloped the precious cake in the silk and headed to Dany quarters.

Two discreet knocks later,a sleepy Valyrian princess welcomed her,her hair a mess just like Arya’s in the morning,and an expression of pure bewilderment.

 

« Arry ? What are you doing here,it’s not even dawn ! »

 

Arya smirked. « Where is your sense of adventure ? It’s your nameday Dany ! We ought to do something special together,now go clean and dress,I’ll wait here ! »

 

Daenerys smiled but seemed a bit confused.She followed Arya’s orders and quickly prepared herself while her friend played with Neddle in the darkness of the corridor.

 

_I hope my gift will please her,my fingers still hurt,I’m not unburnt like a Targaryen,Seven be damned !_

 

Daenerys stormed out of her chamber and took Arya’s hand. « I’ve something to show you too »

 

The Water Gardens were deadly silent,the light of the moon reflected on the pools,the guards were mere shadows and the winds carressed their bare skins making them giggle.

They climbed the highest hill outside the gardens and sat under a huge lemmon tree.

 

« I love to watch the sunrise,especially here where the sun makes the sea shine.And this day is special so I want it to be perfect. » Dany said softly.

 

Arya grinned and nodded.

 

_Indeed, today is a special day._

« I love the Sun,and the Stars too.They shine so bright,like diamonds in the sky.It’s marvellous »

 

« Hm,I like the moon better.The wolf fares better in the dark ! »

The sky was a mix pink and orange.Aya thought it to be the most beautiful thing after Daenerys’ eyes. She discreetly handed her little homemade gift to her and waited for her reaction.

Daenerys lifted an eyebrow in wonder. « A gift ? You remembered my colors ! » She blushed and opened it. « Oh ! »

 

Before she could know it,Arya found herself wrapped in Dany’s warm embrace.

 

« I made it myself » she proclaimed proudly.

 

« Thank you,Arry,you always make things special and unique. »

 

They both ate in silence,their eyes locked with the rising sun.Arya opened her mouth in awe when she saw how colorful the gardens were in this early in the morning. Daenerys smirked and took her hand.

Arya took a piece of wood and placed it in Dany’s sight,just before the sun.

 

« Here look ,my Sun and Stars,it’s just like the spear and the sun of house Martell ! » Both girls giggled.

 

Daenerys suddendly stopped to laugh and stared at her shyly.

 

« What is it ? »

 

Dany bit her lip. «Have you ever kiss someone ? I mean,an other girl ? »

 

Arya found herself taken aback and looked at her laps,feeling the blush on her neck and cheeks.

 

« No,but once I saw my mother kiss lady Ashara,you should have saw my father and Jory,they became redder than blood,it was hilarious ! » she caught a glimpse of Dany’s smile. « And you ? »

 

« Me neither… » She turned to face her completely. « But there is a first time for everything,Arry. »

 

Daenerys placed her hands on both Arya’s cheeks delicately and kissed her softly.Arya grabbed her neck and brought her closer,so she could breath her smell.

 

_This is wrong,I am too young… But yet,Jon kissed Arianne when he was only 9,and I am 11…_

 Their lips departed and they looked at each other.Dany gazed tenderly at her.

 

« I hope you do not find me too indiscreet,Moon of my life. »Arya could only answer by  shaking her head.

 

They stayed here,hugging and admiring the sight.And Arya never felt so alive.

 

 

♦

 

 

**_Everything went wrong._ **

 

_She wanted to have fun.She wanted to avenge the little crannogman’s honor and beat these cowards._

 

**_Oh,of course I did.But everything went wrong._ **

 

**_I won.I held my shield in the air,the smiling weirwood taunting the loosers,the pride swelling my heart, but all of this only earned the dragon’s interest._ **

 

_She heard the mad king’s furious orders, « Find him,find this foe I want him dead ! »._

_So the she-wolf ran as fast as she could ,without noticing the dragon following her silently._

_She found her secret shelter,far from the camp of Harrenhal,and get her armor off,feeling free. Someone suddlenly grabbed her wrist and she faced the dragon,mute._

 

**_Everything happened so quickly._ **

 

_He hurried his horse past his wife and all the laughters and smiles died out. A crown of winter roses on her laps,the she-wolf did not dare to move.Her eyes travelled from the emotionless dragon in front of her, to the stone faced Sun princess,who sat as still as her,her eyes focused ahead of her.The red viper hissed,the stag lord growled and the wild wolf barked in outrage.Behind them,the lord of griffins shook his head,defeated. The quiet wolf and the wolf pup took her soft hands and led her to their tent,without a word._

 

_The wild wolf and the trout’s wedding brought the she-wolf once again to the Riverlands, where the dragon found her again and took her away._

_« Three heads.There must be three heads. » were the words she heard during all these weeks,locked in the lost tower,burning under the dornish’s sun._

 

**_Foolish,foolish little wolf.Why did I let him use my body ?_ **

 

_The dragon took the she-wolf like a hound took his bitch,words of long forgotten prophecies ringing in the air._

_Words of the wild wolf and his father’s gruesome death reached them and drove the lonely she-wolf mad.But again,the dragon did not let her go._

_Weeks of tears and angst tore the she-wolf apart as she no longer held any kind of resistance toward the dragon._

 

**_Use me,kill me,free me._ **

 

_He left for the capital during a raining afternoon,and the she-wolf howled from relief and hope. But the sword of the morning was there to guard her,and so she remained quietly in her room, like a hound dutifully waiting for its master._

 

**_Perhaps the stag lord would have really loved me._ **

 

_The she-wolf’s body was longing for tenderness,for love.And so the sword of the morning decided to enter her bed.Each of his mouvements and kisses providing hope and something like forgotten happiness to the sad she-wolf._

 

 

_On the tenth day after the dragon’s return,Wylla told him.The she-wolf was bearing a pup in her womb._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys,I don't even know.


	9. Upcoming wars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Ashara POV, ???? POV)
> 
> (This one is really short sorry,I did not have much time.)

The fever weakened her more than she thought. She could barely walk and even less run the household as she usually did to help Bran.

 

 _« I fear that the lady Ashara never truly adapted to the harsh weather of the North,and the recent events did not seem to help her regain her strenght »_ Those were the words Maester Luwin told Ellaria when they thought she was soundly asleep.And if Ashara was to be honest with herself,she could only agree with it.

 

When she first arrived at Winterfell,all those years ago,she was thrilled to finally discover Brandon’s kingdom and home,learn more about him from the people he grew up with, pay her respect to him in the dark crypt under the castle and mourn him ,him and their babe Anna, quietly while taking care of his brother’s new wife,sweet Elia.But it had been harder then she imagined.She had dreaded to see Elia again,after she had to left her before the battle of the Trident following the Mad King’s orders concerning her « shameful pregnancy ».

 

_I should have been with her during the sack.I could have hide with her and the babes…_

 

But Elia did not seemed the least resentful toward her,on the contrary.They made Winterfell their new home,far more warm and friendly than the Red Keep,and together they fought the demons of their past and promised one another that nothing would destroy their newly found light of hapiness.If Ned and their babes were Elia’s new solace, Ashara’s was the young and shy Jory Cassel,who gave her support and the confidence she terribly lacked since the Rebellion. And sweet,sweet Meriah who reminded her so much of Anna, was born not long before Bran.Where Anna’s eyes have been grey ,Meriah’s were of the typical Dayne purple,and her brown hair were all Jory’s.

 

_She is my last reminder of him.Brandon is dead.Anna is dead.Jory is dead. Am I cursed ? Meriah…_

She felt Meriah snuggle closer to her in her sleep,snoring soundly.Ashara put her worries aside and kissed her daughter forehead softly.

 

_I would rather die before she is taken from me._

 

« Are you sure ? »

The poor maester seemed to aged more and more every hours. « Yes my lady,we ought to do something. »

« She warned us. » Bran declared lowly,his head down. « At the harvest feast,she told us that Roose Bolton’s bastard had a strange behavior toward her and harrassed her lands. She was distressed… I didn’t,I… »

« You didn’t thought that it was such a serious threat ? » the young boy nodded to Ashara,shameful. « Neither did I,my prince.You have nothing to be ashamed of, what Ramsay Snow had done is unexceptable. »

Ellaria,who was silent since the beggining of the conversation, frowned and turned to Rodrick Cassel. « We have to do something. What the man did is evil,that can not be left unpunished ! »

 

_Indeed.Poor Donella…_

Ashara remembered the woman fondly.She was the wife of one of the most trusted bannermen of house Stark,Halys Hornwood who sadly died at the battle of Green Fork, and their only son,the handsome Daryn perished at the hand of the kingslayer at the Whispering Wood.

 

_Sansa had always been found of the boy.._

 

She wondered how Halys’ bastard son,Larence,was faring,now that the Bolton bastard stole his family lands.

 

_Is he dead ? I hope not… The lad was a brave one,I’m sure he gave them a good fight if he was back from Deepwood Motte._

 

She knew that with lord Halys,his only legitimate heir Daryn and his late wife Donella Manderly dead,Hornwood shall be his.

 

_If so,Ramsay Snow certainly killed him,alongside Donella… What an horrendous death she had,it’s always the innocents who suffer the most in a time of war._

 

The memories of the Rebellion were still fresh in her mind,and the fate of the lady of Hornwood did not help to control her anxiety. The woman had been kidnapped by Ramsay Snow when she was returning from the Harvest feast at Winterfell, the bastard forcibly married her in order to obtain her title and lands.Then,he locked her in a tower and failed to feed her.She was found dead the following week,with blood around her mouth and her fingers chewed off.Her cousin lord Manderly tried to seized the castle in order to protect her lands from the Boltons ,but it was too late.

 

_I understand why Bran feels so bad,he believes that he shall have accepted Mors Umber or another loyal and fierce bannerman to wed her and put the lands under protection, but how could he know ?_

 

The more days passed,the more they heard stories about this Ramsay's slyness and cruelty. And Ashara was starting to worrying. If the North wasn’t able to protect itself from some bastards,how could they resist an attack from a foreign invader ? The words of the naval movements did not failed to alarm her either,and the lack of news from Elia or even Arthur did not rassured her.

 

 

She was walking back from the kitchens when Old Nan’s voice interpellated her as she walked near Rickon’s chamber.

« … he had been the thirteenth man to lead the Night’s Watch.A warrior who knew no fear,and that was a fault,for all men must know fear.Alas,a woman was his downall.A woman glimpsed from atop the Wall,her skin as white as the moon and her eyes like blue stars.Fearing nothing,he chased her,caught her and loved her,even if her skin was as cold as ice.And when he gave his seed to her he gave his soul as well.He brought her back to the Nightfort and proclaimed her a queen and himself her king.And with strange sorcery he bound his sworn brothers to his will.For thirteen years he ruled alongside his corpse queen,and during their reign,horrible atrocities were commited.The lord of Winterfell and the King-beyond-the-Wall Joramun allied together and defeated him,restoring the honor of the Night’s Watch.After his fall,when it was discovered that he had been sacrified to the Others,all records of the Night’s King were destroyed,his very name forbidden. »

Old Nan breathed heavely,closing her eyes, and Ashara caught a sight of the Reed Children sitting next to Bran,Rickon,lady lance and Meriah,while Lewyn was on Nan’s laps.All listened to her every words,fascinated.

Bran leaned foreward eagerly.« Joramun ? The same man who discovered the horn who wakes the giants from the earth ? » Old Nan nodded wordlessly.

« The Night King,who was he ? » The young Meera asked,tilting her head.

« Some say he was a Bolton. Some say a Magnar of Skagos, some say an Umber,a Flint, or a Norrey. Some would have you think he was a Woodfoot, from them who ruled Bear island before the ironmen came. He never was. He was a Stark, the brother of the man who brought him down **.** A Stark of Winterfell. »

 

_« The White Walkers my lord,they had been spotted near the lands of Always Winter,you must believe me.The Night’s Watch desperately need more men.This Winter will be long,and dark things will come with it.»_

Eddison Tollet’s words kept playing in her head,and Ashara found herself shivering.

 

_Winter is coming._

 

♦

 

_The young wolf is likely dead,it is only a matter of days. Follow my orders from my previous ravens, reinforce the Dreadfort,get the men ready,call for your best hunters and be discreet. **Do not act foolishly** ,wait for the right opportunity,like I do. _

**_R.B_ **

 

He threw the piece of paper in the fire and sat back,contemplating the map in front of him. Reports signaled him that with the most of the garnison of Winterfell sent to restore Moat Cailin, and most of the Northen forces South,Winterfell was more vunerable than ever.

 

_A child of eight and an other of four are the only left to rule the North.I ought to go give them some piece of advices,what kind of loyal subject would I be if I did not ?_

He stand up abruptly and headed to the stables,without being noticied.

 

_« Do not act foolishly » I did not father,I won the Hornwood lands without a fight,and now I decided that the perfect opportunity is here._

He mounted his horse and smirked.

 

_This war has a sweet taste._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys,some shitty things are coming I think.


	10. /!\ Not a chapter /!\

Hi guys !

I'm sorry I don't update often I don't have a lot of time,but don't worry the next chapter will be published soon.

(Sorry about the last chapter,it was not very good :/ )

But now I have some questions, Do you like the story so far? Do you have some questions? Do you have some suggestions (a ship or an event/interraction between characters)? Feel free to ask, I would be glad to hear about it ! :)

See you soon !

(Oh and there will be a little surprise soon)

Edit: I just published a short One shot about Robb's birth, so enjoy ! :)


End file.
